Rise, Fall, and Fallout
by RWBY1234
Summary: This story is going to be similar to the ending of season 3 in the beginning but will have some very large changes as we go deeper. May have darker tones later. Will have White Rose, Bumblebee and mentions of Noren and Arkos. T for now possible M later.
1. Fall

A/N: This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it. This story will be about the fallout from the end of the season 3. I don't like how sad it was so I'll try to keep it a little bit happier than that. This first chapter is basically just the fight between Cinder and Pyrra in word form but that fight was just so dramatic and emotional that if makes a great introduction to the new stuff. Anyways enjoy and have nice day.

Ch:1 The Fall

Pyrra

Me and Jaune had just escaped the vault. We could hear the echoes from the fight from above ground. Then the noises stopped as we heard Cinder fly up the elevator shaft.

"But Ozpin". Jaune Stammered.

I couldn't believe it either, but I now know what I had to do. I had to face her, stop her. I knew Jaunne would be a hinderance in a battle with such a powerful enemy.

"Go, get to Vale and call for help." I demanded.

"Huh what are you gonna do?" He exclaimed.

I steeled my resolve when I realized what this really meant. I knew there was a large chance I wouldn't be returning and it seemed he knew it too.

"No Pyrra you can't you saw how powerful she is!" Jaune protested. "Pyrra I won't let you do-"

I cut of his protests with a kiss. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced.

Knew in that moment why I was doing this. I was going to save the my friends and the people I love.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hey." Jaune grunted as I shoved him into the nearest RPL (rocket propelled locker) and locked him inside.

"Wait, stop, stop, Pyrra please don't do this!" Jaune begged of me as our eyes met through the locker. Punching the last number into the launch pad was the hardest thing I had ever done. I watched solemnly as my love was rocketed away from me.

"At least whatever I have to face up there could never be harder than doing this." I mumbled to myself trying to convince myself that it was true.

I walked into the lobby and saw the elevator was broken.

"I guess I'll have to use my semblance." I murmured.

Thanks to my polarity I was now zooming towards my doom at breakneck speed. I was now starting to doubt if I was up to the challenge. Of course I am one of the best here at beacon but could I really compete with one of the four maidens from legend?

As soon as the ride began I was at the top of the tower where I saw her, the murderer who orchestrated this entire fiasco.

"Ssh this is your home now." I heard Cinder consoling the beast.

I instantly threw both my spear and shield at her but she dodged just as easily as that bro guy from that movie dodges bullets. I then jumped at her and kicked her in the chest, or at least I tried to but Cinder easily stopped my attack with her bare hands. I pulled both my weapons back to me with my semblance and I readied myself for our next bout. I then noticed that her eyes had started to glow and that's when the counter attack began. She assaulted me with flames resembling large whips. She then started to shoot jets of flame at me from her hand. I blocked these with my shield and then charged her with my spear. Then she caught my strike in one hand and threw me towards the wall. As I struck the hard stone Cinder started to fly at me using the hand flame jets to propel herself towards me. We then grappled until I had eventually gotten my spear up against her throat.

"You're a tough little girl aren't you." Cinder taunted.

She then heated my spear with her hands and shattered it. She then shoved me away with a shockwave that shattered all the windows and glass in the room. As I lay there battered and beaten I saw that my shield was mere feet away. I crawled towards it on my hands and knees. I used my polarity to hit Cinder with some debris as I grabbed my shield from the ground. I then dodged multiple jets of fire and then threw my shield at her. She easily deflected it but then she realized that I had used my shield as a distraction so I could grab more debris with my semblance.

"Oh sh-" Was all Cinder could say beforehand to the debris hit her with a resounding clang.

She easily incinerated the debris piled on top of herself and then formed a bow and arrow out of the surrounding area. I charged her and threw my shield at her as she let her arrow fly. The two impacted mid-air and it seemed as though my shield destroyed the arrow but the arrow just reformed on the other side of my shield. It then hit my ankle and I felt a searing pain.

"I guess I've used up my aura." I thought to myself.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." I hadn't even realized she had started talking the pain was so great. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

I then smelled something that I had become accustomed to smelling my year here at beacon academy, the smell of rose petals and that meant Ruby was coming and if anyone other than me could stop this vile woman it was Ruby.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked.

"Yes." Cinder replied whilst reforming her bow again.

She drew back the arrow and fired. But as the arrow pierced my heart I saw the thing that made me smile for the last time. Ruby at the top of the tower. Then Cinder walked towards me and my body started to glow orange as she laid her hand on my head. Then everything went white.

A/N: How was it? Was there not enough dialogue? Too much? Anything else wrong? Review or PM me with thoughts and mistakes. It will start to diverge from cannon in the next chapter. Also I don't know how many povs I can have in a chapter. 1?2? More? Let me know because this will definitely come into play in later chapters. Love you all and see you guys and gals soon.


	2. Fall part 2

A/N: This is the second chapter it will be in Ruby's POV and starts were the final episode of season 3 starts. This will also be the chapter where I start to change things so get excited, or don't I can't control you only you can shape your destiny forge your own path. Enough of the rambles if you enjoy please please please leave a review it will make my day. Also if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know the help is greatly appreciated. As always enjoy and have a nice day.

Ch 2: Fall Part 2

 _Ruby_

I used my semblance to boost my running as I ran towards the entrap of beacon academy. That's where they were going to start the evacuation from. As I neared the large group of people I saw a person dressed in white. Thank god she's okay, I thought to myself.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug. "Thank god you're not hurt, you aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "What about everyone else?"

"It's bad". Was all Weiss could say as she say as she gestured behind her.

I saw Yang and Blake lying on the ground holding hands. I also saw Nora and Ren also in visible pain nearby. Yang was missing most of her right arm and Blake was clutching her stomach her hand and clothes covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." Blake said "I'm so sorry."

What she was apologizing for I had no idea but Blake sounded as though she thought she was responsible for Yang's dismemberment. I'm sure she wasn't Blake would never do anything to hurt any of us much less cause Yang to loose a limb.

"Yang." Was all I could say to her. I didn't know what else to say to someone who just had their arm cut off.

"Hey, she's gonna be okay." Sun said walking up to me and Weiss. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrra are still missing." Nora said while moaning in pain.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Look guys that giant grim keeps circling the school, even the white fang are pulling out. Said Sun, interrupting me. "We all have to go, now."

"We're not leav-angh." Ren attempted to say whilst rise up and fight the pain, but the pain was obviously to much for him and his sentence was cut short by a grunt. At this moment I knew what I had do.

"I'll find them" I said with solem conviction. "I'll find them and I'll bring them back."

"No, we will find them." Weiss interjected. Watch after Blake and Yang, we'll be back."

"You better be." Sun yelled after us. I then heard him mumble something else, I think it was heroics psh yeah let's just say it was that. I then heard Weiss's scroll start to ring.

"It's Jaune." Weiss exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Wiess, you have to save Pyrra she's going after that woman at the top of the tower she doesn't stand a chance." Jaune exclaimed frantically.

"Jaune what are you talking about, where are you?" Weiss queried.

"Don't worry about me!" Jaune replied this time even more frantically, then he started to plead. "Please you have to save Pyrra."

"We will." Weiss promised.

Suddenly the large beast flew close to us and lesser grim rained from above. Ursai and beowolves surrounded us. Me and Weiss looked at each other and noded. It's funny the first time me and my partner ever fought together she almost killed me because of our lack of communication now we didn't even need to speak to understand what each other were thinking. I started to tear into the ranks of Grimm Crescent Rose becoming a whooshing, whirling hurricane of death. I looked over at Weiss and saw that even in the heat of battle she didn't loose an ounce of her normal grace or beauty. She used her rapier to dish out death as if she were a master death chef. I didn't realize the Ursa sneaking up on me from behind. Weiss did notice and jumped to shove me out of the way of its powerful blow, but in doing so got struck on her arm.

"Aaah" She screamed as the beasts class tore into muscle sinew and bone.

"Weiss." I yelled. I couldn't believe I could let her distract me like that and now she was lying one the ground wounded do to my foolishness. I charged the Ursa and brought down Crescent Rose on the beast's neck instantly decapitating it. I then realized that this was the last monster left alive, at least for now, and ran to Weiss's side.

"What were you thinking you dolt?" Weiss whimpered

"I w-wa-" I started to stammer.

"Ssh Ruby it's okay I'll be fine, and don't think I didn't notice how you were staring at me." Weiss interrupted. "We'll continue this later but you have a job to do Ruby." Weiss instructed me as she pointed her rapier at the wall of the tower using her semblance to create glyphs like when we fought that Nevermore so many months ago.

"Don't worry about me I'll call Sun, now run and save her before it's too late." Weiss said.

Realizing that Weiss was right I activated my Semblance, sprinting up the side of the CCT tower leaving a trail of rose petals in my wake. It took me what felt like an eternity to reach the top of the tower, and as I was running up the building I felt it shake every so often from something big slamming into it. When I did reach the top I saw her and Pyrra there. Pyrra kneeling and staring at her, Cinder her back to me with a bow and arrow drawn aimed at Pyrra. Then she released the arrow and it pierced Pyrra's chest. Cinder then walked towards Pyrra and as she did I saw Pyrra's gaze land on me, a smile on her face. Then Cinder touched Pyrra and she dissipated into orange dust. I felt rage flow white hot through me, my vision began to cloud, I saw the beast and Cinder glowing white and I screamed in rage.

"Pyrraaaaaa!" Then everything went white.

A/N: Don't expect me to always update this often but as soon as I finished the first chapter I knew I had to write more. At the time of me finishing this chapter this story has 30+ views and 1 follow! Already! This is really exciting for me and I'll soon start writing chapter three. Now real talk I am not a huge fan of Pyrra dying so if you guys like the idea I may do this: I am thinking of making both Pyrra and Cinder's soul live on by attaching themselves to Ruby's soul. Kinda like in Harry Potter (SPOLER ALERT) how Voldemort's Soul latched onto Harry's. I'm not sure if I like doing this for both Pyrra and Cinder but I do like the idea. I could also have Cinder's death resurrect Pyrra or any of these options, I like them all to some degree and I feel they will all make the story more interesting. I am probably make Ruby the Fall maiden as well unless you guys and gals hate this idea. I also am pretty confident with the Cinder idea but am less attached, get it attached, to Pyrra doing this as well, but in the end it's all up to you guys so please review and let me know what you like what you hate and what you are indifferent towards. See you guys later.


	3. Rise

A/N: I do know I said I was going to leave it up to you guys and gals. And I wasn't lying when I said that but then inspiration struck and well here's a chapter. At the beginning of this chapter it may be a little confusing. Enjoy and have a good day!

Ch 3: Rise part 1

Ruby

"Ruby...Ruuuuby...RUBY!"

"Who's there?" I yelled. Wondering knowing where this voice was coming from. In fact I didn't know where I was or how I got there. All I knew was that it was dark and there seems to be strange voices talking to me.

"Ruuuuby..." There it was again but this time it seemed a little less mysterious, a little more familiar but it still made my spine crawl. I tried as hard as I could but couldn't determine who the voice belonged to. Then I woke up to see the person last person I would ever want to see watching me sleep.

"Cinder?!" I exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Yes Ruby it's me." She said in a tone that almost sounded ashamed. "You've been asleep for three days now."

"Where are we, why have I been asleep so long, and why haven't you killed me yet, if I was indeed so vulnerable?" I asked her in a hostile manner.

"What do you remember?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

"I remember... you killed Pyrra!" I shouted as I tried to attack her. I managed to tackle her to the ground and I was struggling to get my hands around her neck.

"Please, Ruby you have to trust me I don't mean you any harm!" She exclaimed trying frantically to halt the progression of my hands towards her neck.

"And why in the world would I do that?" I roared as my hands steadily neared her throat until the finally reached their target.

"B-because I would have d-done i-it al-already." Cinder reasoned. Seeing that she had a point I relinquished my grasp on her. I moved off of her and she sat up with a gasp.

"Thank you for seeing reason." She said.

"I'm not entirely sure I believe you." I said hesitantly.

"I wouldn't believe me either after the pain I caused you and your friends." Cinder responded. "But maybe I can tell you something that will make you believe me."

"And what would that be?" I replied.

"A story from my childhood." Cinder explained.

Cinder

It all happened back when I was a young girl. My mom died when I was ten and my dad never truly got over it. As a matter of fact he started to drink to drown his sorrows. He would come home every night and abuse me verbally and physically, blaming me for my mother's death. I would go to my room every night curl up in my bed and cry. One day though my dad went to far he beat me within an inch of my life. I swore that night I wouldn't allow him to keep doing this. It seemed someone was eager to help me as that night a woman with a white and black face appeared in front of me. She said her name was Salem and she said she would help me if I would in return help her when the time was right. I agreed. The next day my dad came home but as he was about to start beating me Salem kept her promise. She took control of my body and used it to mortally wound my father. By the time I regained control he was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it, it broke my spirit and that's how Salem gained full control. No action I've made since then has been my own. I've been spectating as a vile being used my body for evil. Not until that night at the CCT. You see Salem's master plan was to make me into the fall maiden and have me die and transfer the power to her. I knew I'd only have one chance so when I felt the white light searing through me regained control long enough to think of you. Do you feel the power of the fall maiden within you Ruby? Do you believe me?

A/N: Sorry this one is so short I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Do you believe Cinder? Is she a bad person, or just misguided? Anyways let me know in a review and as always I love you guys and gals.


	4. Rise part 2

"I.." Did I believe her? I really wanted to. I looked deep into the eyes of my mortal enemy and saw something I didn't expect to see, tears.

"It's okay." I consoled Cinder at this point knowing she was telling the truth. "I believe you."

"Y-you do?" Cinder stammered whilst wiping tears from her eyes.

"I do." And I meant it. "But I still have questions."

"Like what?" Cinder replied.

"Like where the heck are we?" I responded.

"From what I can tell we are in a forest fabricated by your mind." Cinder replied solemnly. "While you were sleeping you would have convulsions and the ground would start to shake, leading me to believe this world was created by your mind."

"Wow." Was all I could muster. "What does that mean for us?"

"I have no idea." Cinder replied.

"How do we get back to the real world?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cinder replied but I could tell she was keeping something from me.

"I can't trust you if you keep lying to me." I scolded.

"I think you can return but I can't." Cinder offered.

"What, why?" I said regretting my rude tone.

"I think the reason I'm here is that my sole has nowhere else to go." Cinder said starting to cry again. "I-I think your blast de-destroyed my body."

I couldn't believe she was being so open with me. Just days ago we were mortal enemies now what were we?

"It's okay Cinder everything is going to be fine." I said whilst hugging her and stroking her hair like my mom used to do when I was little.

"It's okay you don't have to lie for my sake." She replied. "I think you need to try to wake up Ruby."

"But what if I can't come back to save you?" I replied.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Cinder replied. "Besides if there is a way to save me you'll probably find it out there not in here."

Weiss

I saw the explosion of white atop the tower and instantly knew something was wrong. I also knew I was in no condition to help anyone at the moment.

"Stupid Ursa." I muttered under my breath. I decided that I had to go find help. I ran as fast as I could to were the ships were looking for anyone that could help and I ran into Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood.

"We came as fast as we could." Qrow said.

"Where's Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"Last we heard of he was fighting Cinder in the vault." I replied.

"And Ruby?" Added Qrow.

All I could do was gesture to the top of the tower where the glowing white light was still emanating from.

"Oh my god." Qrow gasped. "Glynda take Ironwood and look for Oz, I'm going to look for Ruby."

"I'm going with you!" I demanded. Qrow looked as if he was going to protest until he saw the death stare I was giving him. I quickly got my arm patched up and was ready to go. When we got to the bottom of the tower the four of us split up. "Good luck I yelled as they ran inside.

"Won't need it." Replied Ironwood in his usual cockiness.

I then used my semblance to propel me and Qrow to the top of the tower. I then say Ruby laying on the ground both eyes open and glowing. One was her normal silver color and the other was amber and had a strange orange halo around it.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed. No response. I ran to her side, but then she started to convulse. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself, so I did what any person that didn't have hidden feelings for their team leader would do, I pulled her into a tight hug. What the hell was going on here?

"Hey where's Pyrra?" Qrow asked. How could I forget about Pyrra.

A/N: Oh no Pyrraaaaaa!

"Wait if Pyrra is dead why is she listed as one of the main characters in the story?"

Damn you viewer and your perceptiveness! Always spoiling things. Yes Pyrra isn't dead. I'm not telling you anything more though! Anyways thanks to all my REAL viewers and make sure to let me know how you feel about this chapter.


End file.
